Sobrevivientes
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Tenían solo 11 años y sus cartas como armas para enfrentarse a las criaturas que aparecieron cuando la muerte de los mayores de 13 años desbastó a la humanidad. Siendo la única esperanza para los sobrevivientes de Maiami debían encontrar la forma de sobreponerse a sus propias emociones y permanecer de pie por ellos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aprovechando que Yuzu se apellida Hiragi la incluí dentro de los Hiragi de Owari no Seraph. También mencionaré que empleo algunos términos en inglés (action cards, solid real visión) porque no sé cuál es la traducción más usada en español**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: El movimiento de Yuzu**

Todo inició con un ruido sordo proveniente de la planta baja seguido por choques en la calle. Confundido, Yuya se asomó por la ventana de su cuarto llevándose la desagradable sorpresa de la vista del fin del mundo. Carros estrellándose contra las paredes de las casas provocando incendios mientras personas se desplomaban con charcos de sangre alrededor de sus cuerpos. La terrorífica imagen era más de lo que su mente de once años podía comprender haciendo que se congelara sin saber qué hacer.

– ¡Mamá!

Gritó recordando el primer ruido que escuchó dirigiéndose todo lo que pudo hacia el primer piso sin embargo no había terminado de bajar por el tubo cuando la vio. Sus manos no pudieron seguir soportando su peso haciendo que cayera los centímetros faltantes al verla inmóvil en el piso con sangre saliendo de su boca.

Hacía solo cuatro meses su padre desapareció y ahora debía aceptar que también había perdido a su madre. Todo parecía tan irreal que no se percató de cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos como tampoco intentó aliviar el dolor en su muñeca izquierda al haber caído sobre ella.

Quizás hubiera permanecido congelado en su posición hasta el fuego en la casa vecina llegara a la suya de no ser por el sonido del teléfono. A su cerebro le costó identificarlo pero una vez que lo reconoció lentamente fue a buscarlo. Cuando vio el nombre que apareció en el identificador de llamadas se apresuró a contestar.

– Yuya, ven a la escuela lo más pronto posible. No te desvíes, no te demores y evita los caminos oscuros y concurridos. Si vez algo sospechoso, ocúltate y huye. – Dijo Yuzu sin darle tiempo a Yuya de responder. Su voz parecía determinada sin embargo todavía era posible percibir un ligero temblor mientras hablaba – Ya avisé a Gongenzaka y está en camino... no te olvides de tus cartas y...

– ¿Yuzu? – Preguntó aun sabiendo por la estática que la llamada se había cortado – ¡Yuzu!

Se quedó quieto contemplando el teléfono inservible en una de sus manos mientras la otra la llevaba a su péndulo. Comprendiendo que no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo decidió confiar en ella por lo que tragó salida mientras se secó las lágrimas y regresó a su cuarto para tomar sus cartas tal como Yuzu se lo pidió. Estaba a punto de guardarlas en su pantalón cuando notó su disco de duelo sin saber si debía llevarlo.

 _"Podría ser útil y si me pidió mis cartas quizás también debería llevarlo. Me pregunto para qué"_

Pensó tras revisar que no podía usarlo para comunicarse y dándole una última mirada al poster de su padre comenzó su viaje manteniendo los ojos cerrados al pasar donde el cadáver de su madre se encontrara.

...

* * *

Era instinto lo que la hacía moverse por dentro de la escuela removiendo los paneles ocultos para activar funciones de seguridad que nunca creyó debería usar.

Eran años de entrenamiento los que le permitían mantenerse alerta mientras revisaba las cámaras de seguridad esperando que sus amigos llegaran a pesar de que todo lo que quería era llorar por la muerte de su padre.

También era la primera vez en toda su vida que Yuzu pensaba con agrado ser una Hiragi porque eso significaba que tenía el poder para proteger a quienes les importaba.

– Todos quédense en los salones – Dijo a través de un micrófono en la sala de control desde donde se controlaba el sistema de solid real visión. Desde allí podía usar las cámaras de seguridad y monitores para vigilarlos, notando a un grupo de niños alrededor de su edad histéricos tratando de irse del lugar donde los colocó – Sé que están asustados pero será peor si salen. Aquí estaremos a salvo.

 _"Aquí estaremos a salvo"_

Eran las palabras que se repetía mentalmente para convencerse de que eran verdad. Todos eran niños que se encontró en su camino a la escuela a los cual intentó rescatar, una decisión de la cual no se arrepentía a pesar de que no supiera que hacer. La responsabilidad que estaba sobre sus hombros era más grande de la que creía poder soportar, más grande de la que estaba en capacidad de cumplir, y el miedo cada vez le hacía más difícil detener los temblores de su cuerpo. Sobre todo cuando las cámaras exteriores le mostraron a un grupo de vampiros.

– Espero que tengan sus discos de duelo – Murmuró juntando las manos sobre su pecho bajando la mirada por un segundo – Si los tienen y usan la modificación que papá les hizo podrían defenderse hasta llegar en caso de ser necesario.

Ese pensamiento le tranquilizaba un poco sin embargo la poca calma que logró desapareció volvió su mirada a los monitores. Observó con horror como durante su momento de descuido un vampiro había logrado ingresar y ahora estaba alimentándose uno de los niños que, desobedeciéndola por ser mayores que ella, se encontraban en la entrada principal.

Tras colocarse su disco de duelo corrió en dirección a ellos invocando en el camino a Aria a la cual equipó con instrumento santo pidiéndole que se adelantara y sacara al vampiro de la escuela. Sabiendo que su monstruo no podría con el vampiro invocó a Canon y colocó una carta boca abajo en su disco que podría llegar a ser útil.

– Canon, llévame a la entrada de la escuela.

Dijo a lo cual su monstruo la cargó en sus brazos. El tiempo que le tomaría correr sería mucho mayor a que si era llevada de esa manera, tiempo que no podía perder cuanto tenía vidas a su cuidado.

– ¿Se encuentran bien? – Les preguntó bajándose de los brazos de Canon quien se colocó en posición defensiva por si el vampiro se libraba del hechizo que lo mantenía enfocándose en Aria – No lo muevan o podrían empeorar la herida.

Guiados por el miedo de la situación el grupo conformado por tres niños, uno con la mordedura en su cuello, le obedecieron. Con su limitado conocimiento se acercó a examinarla notando aliviada como no notar algún signo que indicara que su vida peligrara.

El sonido de vidrió quebrándose llamó su atención y al darse la vuelta notó como el vampiro había arrojado a Aria por la puerta de cristal. Canon se apresuró a apoyarla pero el vampiro logró esquivarla dirigiéndose a ellos mostrando sus garras.

– ¡Manténgase detrás de mí! – Ordenó activando su carta boca abajo, Melodía Melodiosa del Castigo Divino, logrando lastimar al vampiro con un par de rayos lo suficiente para hacerlo retroceder – Me hubiera gustado esperar a que Gongenzaka y Yuya llegaran pero si tengo tanto problemas con un vampiro será imposible que los contenga si vienen otros.

Calculando la distancia a la cual se encontraba el vampiro sacó de su baraja la mejor carta que poseía y sacrificó a sus monstruos para invocar a Mozarta con cuyo efecto colocó a otra Aria en el campo. El ataque combinado de sus dos monstruos representaba un poder en el juego de 4200 puntos el cual, junto al daño anteriormente provocado, fue lo suficientemente poderoso para eliminarlo.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando vio su cuerpo deshacerse en polvo garantizándole que no podría regenerase y volver a amenazarlos. El grupo de niños también se percató de que estaban a salvo por lo que corrieron de regreso al salón que se les había asignado.

" _La modificación en los discos de duelo usando la magia de la familia Hiragi permite usar las cartas en la vida real con más poder del que tendrían únicamente por el solid real vision. Este es el poder que posee la rama Hiragi a la que pertenezco_ "

Pensó, o más bien recitó las enseñanzas de su padre, esperando un momento deseando que sus amigos estuvieran en alguna en algún punto visible pero al no notar señales de ellos se apresuró a regresar al cuarto de control de la escuela. Agitada debido a la carrera y la gran cantidad de energía que tuvo que usar para convocar a sus monstruos se dirigió al teclado donde normalmente elegían el campo en los action duels.

" _Usar los duelos para pelear contra seres tan poderosos como los vampiros es una opción que no poseo. Carezco de la habilidad o fuerza para ello, nadie en este edificio las posee."_

Pasando de rapidez las distintas cartas que representaban los campos del juego buscó la que su padre le indicó usara en emergencias como la que estaban viviendo. Al ver la carta en blanco activó el sistema modificado de solid real vision el cual cubrió con un destello tenue de luz todo el edificio durante un par de segundos antes de desaparecer. Las action cards también se dispersaron por cada rincón de la escuela a lo cual Yuzu volvió a tomar el micrófono para luego desistir de la idea.

Aunque quisiera informarles al resto de los niños que no necesitan de discos de duelo para usar las action cards para defenderse dudaba que la entendieran. Tampoco pudo forzarse a decirles que no debían de temer porque fueran atacados porque el campo de acción que activó volvía al edificio invisible ante las personas del exterior.

" _Estamos a salvo, pero Yuya y Gongenzaka siguen todavía no llegan"_

Encontrándose superada por la situación se dejó caer de rodillas mirando fijamente la cámara que vigilaba el exterior. Por mucho que quisiera descansar no podía hacerlo, debía estar atenta porque a menos que interviniera ninguno de los dos sería capaz de encontrar el refugio que intentaba construir.

….

* * *

 **Como vieron hubo un duelo y más adelante habrán uno o dos más. Este fic es corto con no más de cinco o seis capítulos (me faltan escribir dos y editar el resto). Ahora les redactaré los movimientos que Yuzu hizo como si se tratara de un duelo normal pero como han pasado años desde que jugué y algunas reglas nunca las entendí, como las cartas rápidas, no esperen jugadas muy complejas y quizás exista errores en la interpretación de los efectos que finjamos se debe a que todavía no tienen tanta experiencia jugando (Cartas revisadas en wiki):**

 _ **Primer turno:**_ **Se invoca normalmente a Aria la Diva Melodiosa (cuatro estrellas) en modo de ataque y es equipada con la carta mágica Instrumento Santo haciendo que el vampiro solo pueda atacarla a ella. Canon la Diva Melodiosa (cuatro estrellas) es invocada en modo de defensa especialmente al haber otro monstruo Melodiosa en el campo. Colocó una carta trampa boca abajo. [Jugó 4 cartas, le queda una en la mano]**

 _ **En el turno de vampiro (¿?):**_ **Activa la trampa Melodía Melodiosa del Castigo Divino para infligir daño al vampiro por cada monstruo Melodiosa en el campo.**

 _ **Segundo turno:**_ **Sacrificó a** **Aria la Diva Melodiosa y Canon la Diva Melodiosa para invocar a Mozarta la Maestra Melodiosa (ocho estrellas) usando su efecto para invocar especialmente a otra Aria la Diva Melodiosa de su mano. Mozarta la Maestra Melodiosa tiene 2600 puntos de ataque y Aria la Diva Melodiosa 1600 dando los 4200 mencionados. [Jugó dos cartas, la que tenía en la mano y la del turno]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Escapar de los vampiros**

Cuando todo comenzó Gongenzaka se encontraba en el dojo con su padre y otros estudiantes estudiando las enseñanzas del Steadfast Duels. Era el menor de ese grupo por lo que fue testigo de cuando uno a uno fueron cayendo. Su cuerpo se paralizó ante lo que veía quedado al final como el único que quedó en pie.

Fue entonces que recibió la desconcertante llamada de Yuzu. Desconocía el motivo por el cual enfatizó tanto que llevara su disco de duelo y sus cartas, ambos objetos inútiles a su modo de ver ante la situación que vivían. Sin embargo la urgencia en su voz sumada al tono de ruego en cuanto le describía el camino que debía de seguir le hicieron obedecerla.

Al terminar la llamada cerró sus ojos tratando de darle sentido a lo que pasaba llegando a una conclusión. Con la nueva resolución que lo motivaba abrió los ojos para seguir las indicaciones que le fueron dadas sin detenerse a ver el cuerpo de quienes hace pocos minutos los acompañaban. No podía correr el riesgo de volver a paralizarse.

 _"_ _Debo protegerlos"_

Pensó tratando de imaginarse como Yuzu y Yuya debían de estar sintiéndose en medio de aquel caos; incluso si ella parecía tener una idea de lo que ocurría era demasiado para que lo enfrentara sola. Ese mismo pensamiento protector le hizo consciente del llanto y los gritos de los niños en su calle.

No podía abandonarlos.

Corriendo se colocó en medio de la carretera para intentar llamar su atención convencido de que si algo en You Show Duel School podía protegerlos, lo correcto era que al menos intentara llevarse a algunos con él. Sin embargo cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a gritar se escuchó una voz femenina que parecía provenir de unos altoparlantes.

– ¿Vampiros?

Fue todo lo que Gongenzaka pudo decir incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar. Estaba a punto de catalogarlo como una mala broma cuando los vio. Figuras encapuchadas que se movían de forma coordinada y tomaban a los niños que encontraban en su camino por la fuerza.

– ¡Suéltenlos!

Gritó colocando instintivamente su disco de duelo listo para pelear cuando vio como agarraban con excesiva fuerza a una pareja de hermanos que no debían de tener más de cinco años. Su intento se quedó en eso porque antes de que pudiera usarlo una de aquellas criaturas se colocó enfrente de él con una velocidad que no creía posible y usando una mano destruyó su disco de duelo.

La criatura de ojos rojos y colmillos no se molestó en hablarle cuando le sujetó del brazo, sin verse perturbado por sus forcejeos en un intento de escapar, arrastrándolo hasta una camioneta donde lo arrojó. Uno a uno el comportamiento donde se encontraba se iba llenando con más niños, ninguno con más de trece años tal como la voz había dicho.

…

* * *

 _"_ _¿Qué está pasando? ¿Existían los vampiros?"_

Escondido en un callejón, Yuya observaba a las criaturas encapuchadas que caminaban por las calles derribando las puertas de las casas para luego entrar en ellas. La violencia en sus acciones que parecían realizar sin esfuerzo alguno era intimidante.

 _"_ _Debo irme antes de que me vean"_

Colocándose sus gafas emprendió su camino a la escuela procurando seguir las instrucciones de Yuzu. Mismas que ahora creía eran para evitarse cruzar con los vampiros haciendo que temiera que ya se hubiera encontrado con ellos. Incluso si logró escapar para advertirles de lo sucedido podía seguir estando en peligro por lo que debía apresurarse en reunirse con Gongenzaka y ella.

Normalmente no le tomaría mucho tiempo llegar a la escuela desde su casa, no obstante el hecho de no poder usar las calles principales estaba representando una demora considerable. Sobre todo si seguía eligiendo caminos sin salida.

 _"_ _Cálmate, debes concentrarte. Conoces estas calles, usa ese conocimiento. No es la primera vez que las usas… ¡Piensa!"_

Se dijo sujetando el péndulo que colgaba de su cuello tratando de decidir si devolverse o escalar la reja que le impedía avanzar por ese callejón. Al final no tuvo que elegir porque dos vampiros aparecieron acorralándolo, uno en cada extremo de su camino.

– Eh… ¿hola? – Dijo nervioso por la forma como lentamente las criaturas se aproximaban a él haciendo que su temor aumentara. – Yo... esto… ¿Les gustaría ver un truco?

Mentalmente se regañó por su elección de palabras. En el momento en que más necesitaba pensar, su cerebro le sugería un movimiento de sus duelos de entretenimiento. Suspiró sintiéndose cada vez más nervioso por la pareja que se había detenido solo un segundo ante sus palabras para luego seguir con su lenta pero constante caminata. Quizás fue ese momento de duda, como si desconocieran de lo que les hablaba, lo que hizo que a pesar de ser una idea ridícula se colocó su disco y sacó las cartas como si se tratara de un duelo. Curioso notó como los vampiros aceleraban su paso en su dirección a lo cual activó una carta cualquiera de su mano resultando ser Hippo Carnaval haciendo aparecer a sus tres hipopótamos bailarinas.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue inesperado. Los vampiros al parecer habían agotado su paciencia al lanzarse hacía él con una velocidad que no creía hubiera ser viviente pudiera igualar sin embargo cada uno fue interceptado por una de los hipopótamos. El efecto de las garras de esos seres en el cuerpo holográfico, o lo que se suponía era, causó una pequeña explosión que le recordó a Yuya cuando sucedía lo mismo en los Action Duels.

Aprovechando que los vampiros parecían estar igualmente confundidos jugó otra carta e invocó a Hippo montándose en su espalda. Ni siquiera había terminado de acomodarse cuando el hipopótamo empezó a correr derribando la reja que bloqueaba su camino. Al darse cuenta de que estaba corriendo directamente hacía uno de los vampiros, Yuya se sujetó firmemente a Hippo gritando asustado solo para evitar ser capturado por su ultima hipopótamo bailarina.

– ¡Qué está pasando! – Confundido y asustado se percató que el par de vampiros no parecían querer desistir de perseguirlo. – Yuzu me dijo que trajera mis cartas, acaso…

Sujetando nuevamente su péndulo observó la rapidez con que la distancia que lo separaba de aquellas criaturas disminuía con cada paso. Presintiendo que dentro de poco alcanzarían a Hippo sacó otra carta y lo sacrificó para invocar la que acababa de obtener, Odd–Eyes Dragon quien era más rápido que su anterior monstruo.

– Si puedo invocar monstruos entonces… – Murmuró mirando las cartas en su mano y activando Globos Maravillosos – Con esto al menos me desharé de uno de ustedes.

La palabra salieron de su boca con una determinación que en el fondo no poseía mientras enviaba todas las cartas de su mano al cementerio para activar su efecto. Con una sonrisa observó aparecer los globos que se agruparon en uno de los vampiros para luego explorar haciéndolo caer de rodillas con notorias heridas en su cuerpo, mismas que no demoraban en sanar.

Yuya gritó cuando Odd–Eyes Dragon dio un giro inesperado golpeando al otro vampiro con su cola cuando éste estuvo a su alcance haciéndolo caer junto al que había sido afectado por su carta mágica. Sin puntos de ataque o defensa al no ser monstruos de duelo, Yuya carecía de forma de saber cuánto poder era necesario para derrotarlo pero había una cosa de la que estaba seguro y era que no podía ganarles. Odd–Eyes Dragon era su mejor carta sin embargo su ataque fue incapaz de destruir a la criatura que ahora miraba furiosamente en su dirección.

– ¿Todavía no llegamos?

Preguntó mirando por primera vez los alrededores notando que sin necesidad de que se los indicara, sus monstruos habían estado corriendo en la dirección correcta. Solo debía ganar tiempo por lo que sacó otra carta de su baraja, una carta que no le resultaba útil.

Respirando agitadamente se sujetó con sus débiles brazos a Odd–Eyes Dragon que mientras corría se agitaba para alternar ataques de su cola con los que disparaba de su boca para mantener a los vampiros alejados. Con cada movimiento que realizaba se sentía más débil hasta que al final no pudo seguir sujetándose cayendo al suelo.

Desde su posición vio como Odd–Eyes Dragon seguía combatiendo en un intento de defenderlo sin embargo como tanto su poder como velocidad parecían debilitarse al mismo tiempo que Yuya siendo al final destruido. Sin defensa alguna, no pudo hacer nada para evitar ser sujetado por una de las criaturas quien miraba intensamente su disco de duelo.

– ¡Mozarta, Aria!

Yuya reconoció el grito de Yuzu pocos segundos antes de que la pareja de monstruos que mencionó apareciera atacando a los vampiros. La explosión resultante por el impacto lo hizo volar chocando contra la pared de un edificio cercano sumándose a su estado atontado por lo que no se percató cuando Aria lo cargó.

– ¿Te encuentras bien, Yuya? – Preguntó Yuzu una vez que Aria llegó a su lado para igualmente cargárla mientras Mozarta, equipada con Instrumento Santo, se encargaba de distraer a los vampiros – ¡¿Yuya?!

Quería fingir que no le dolía el cuerpo o el cansancio que experimentaba le impedía pensar con claridad; quería olvidarse de ello, sonreír y de esa forma tranquilizar a Yuzu. Tal vez incluso él mismo lograría creerse esa mentira aceptando que todo no era más que una simple pesadilla que terminaría pronto.

Lo intentó pero los sonidos producidos por la pelea a sus espaldas y el penetrante olor a sangre recordándole todas las muertes ocurridas en un lapso de horas se lo impedían. Al final se alegró de haberse colocado sus gafas cuando todavía poseía la fuerza para mover sus brazos porque de otra forma Yuzu se habría dado cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar.

….

* * *

 ** _El "duelo" de Yuya fue más torpe del de Yuzu debido a que básicamente él estaba improvisando y aprendiendo las reglas sobre la marcha mientras huía asustado. Además de que no hay invocación Péndulo de momento la cual fue lo que mejoró sus estrategias (o esa fue la impresión que me dio su duelo con Strong Ishijima en el primer capítulo) Interesados en cómo serían los turnos:_**

 ** _Primer turno: Usa Hippo Carnival para crear tres tokens que interceptan cualquier ataque e invoca a Hippo (para huir). [Como se pudo apreciar los vampiros no esperaron su turno para atacar] [Jugó 2 cartas, le quedan tres en mano]_**

 ** _Segundo turno: Sacrifica a Hippo cuyo efecto especial lo hace valer por dos para invocar a Odd-eyes Dragon y usó Globos Maravillosos enviando dos cartas al cementerio causando, según el efecto del anime, pone dos contadores que al enviar Globos Maravillosos al cementerio el objetivo pierde un total de 2000 puntos de ata que [Sin cartas]_**

 ** _Creo que cometí un error usando los Globos Maravillosos pero no pude volver a ver el capítulo ni wiki me ayudó a entender como era el efecto. Si en verdad lo hice lo arreglaré más adelante._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Distracción, diversión.**

Yuya se encontraba sentado en un rincón de la habitación donde se realizaban los duelos al ser la única vacía. Su mirada se encontraba perdida mientras veía como se balanceaba su péndulo con sus gafas puestas intentando entender lo que acababa de suceder. Gongenzaka no había aparecido el hecho de que los vampiros hubieran sido remplazados por otros monstruos le hacía pensar en lo peor.

En tan poco tiempo había perdido todo lo importante en su vida haciendo que seguir el consejo de su padre le resultara imposible. Por más que intentara sonreír no alcazaba a formar más que una mueca con sus labios. Se preguntaba sí se le había olvidado mencionar que existían ocasiones en donde hacerlo era imposible o sí no estaba esforzándose lo suficiente.

– ¡Cálmense! Todavía hay comida para otro día pero debemos tomar porciones más pequeñas y…

La voz de Yuzu le despertó de su ensimismamiento a lo cual se dispuso a ver lo que se sucedía. Bastó con llegar a la puerta de la habitación para verla de pie encima de una caja tratando de controlar al grupo histérico de niños que pedían cosas imposibles como salir o respuestas. Ninguno escuchaba lo que el otro decía y dejándose llevar por el estrés del encierro sumado al miedo a su futuro les hacía pensar que su rescatadora tenía la solución a todas sus inquietudes.

Desde su posición oculta Yuya notó la mezcla de tristeza, ira e impotencia que poseían. También observó como el cuerpo de Yuzu temblaba ligeramente con las manos sujetas sobre su pecho; incluso creía ver lágrimas acumulándose en el borde de sus ojos. Su tono de voz también poseía un ligero temblor que delataba la seguridad que trataba de impartir era algo que no sentía.

– Si nos organizamos estaremos bien y… ¿Hay algún duelista aquí o qué conozca el juego?... ¿Me están escuchando?... Nosotros…

El discurso que en medio del caos Yuzu intentaba dar fue interrumpido cuando en medio de su intento por llamar la atención saltó en la caja sobre la que estaba de pie perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo al suelo. Algo que nunca antes había visto sucederle.

Yuya se apresuró a pasar la multitud que estaba demasiado concentrada en sí misma para notar lo sucedido y se acercó a ella. Intentó decir algo para aliviar la situación pero no se le ocurría nada.

 _"_ _¿Qué haces cuando tu amiga de repente tiene la responsabilidad de decenas de vidas?"_ Se preguntó llenándose de una nueva resolución a lo cual se quitó las gafas respondiéndose " _Le das motivos para reír."_

Ya habría tiempo para responder las preguntas que todos poseían. Ahora debía enfocarse en animar a Yuzu y su público. Como su padre le dijo no podían dejar que el miedo los paralizara por lo que se encargaría de distraerlos un rato de la crueldad que existía fuera de la escuela.

– ¿Te gustaría hacer un duelo? – Le preguntó a Yuzu sentándose de rodillas enfrente suyo a lo cual ella lo miró incrédula.

– ¡No hay tiempo para ello! Es mi culpa que Gongenzaka ya no esté, debí adivinar que algo como esto sucedería – Respondió sin poder seguir tratando de detener sus lágrimas – Hay muchos otros problemas que resolver. No hay más comida, ni agua, ellos están peleándose…

– Un espectáculo hará que dejen de hacerlo. – Interrumpió mostrándose cada vez más entusiasta – Además, tú también mereces un descanso por un momento. Has estado a cargo de todos desde antes de que llegara y un poco de diversión es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora para ayudarte.

Yuzu desvió la mirada ante la penetrante mirada de Yuya incapaz de decirle que desde ese momento los duelos ya no podrían ser por diversión sino una arma. Su padre se había separado de la rama principal de la familia por estar en contra de esa idea que su tío, cabeza de la familia, trató de imponerles al ver el potencial que poseía. Al final parecía que huir solo atrasó lo inevitable.

\- – No me merezco divertirme cuando les he fallado a tantos – Dijo sintiéndose enojada al no saber cómo preservar las creencias bajo las cuales fue educada y al mismo tiempo ser demasiado débil para proteger a quienes creía – Si tienes tiempo para pensar en eso deberías enfocarte en que ahora debemos luchar por sobrevivir.

– Sería más fácil sí supiera lo que sucede. – Yuya casi gritó de frustración notando como Yuzu abría los ojos incrédula para luego fruncir el ceño y apretar sus dientes.

– ¡¿Y tú crees que yo lo sé?! Todos los que conocemos están muertos o desaparecidos, siendo nosotros los siguientes si las cosas siguen a este paso. – Gritó Yuzu levantándose de golpe – Sabía que existían los vampiros y oculté la magia que permite usar los discos de duelo para pelear o el sistema de defensa que mi papá hizo porque me lo pidió. Que sepa las cosas básicas de cómo funcionan no significa que entienda lo que pasa. Estoy tan perdida como tú. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo llamar a esos monstruos que han aparecido!

Antes de que Yuya pudiera decir algo al respecto, Yuzu se alejó corriendo empujando a quienes se interpusieran en su camino. Su intención no había sido acusarla, mucho menos hacerla huir de esa manera. Intentó alcanzarla pero ella ya le llevaba ventaja y se encerró en la sala de control tirándole la puerta en la cara. Inseguro si debía insistir o dejarla un rato para que se calmara se dio la vuelta notando como los otros niños habían dejado de discutir siendo algunos lo suficiente atrevidos como para seguirlos.

 _"_ _Debo hacer que todos sonrían"_

Determinado corrió de regreso a la habitación de duelos para tomar su disco y de un saltó subirse a la caja para poder ser visto por todos.

– ¡Damas y caballeros! – Dijo en tono dramático con los brazos extendidos como si se tratara del maestro de ceremonias de un circo. Una vez captada la atención de la mayoría de los niños hizo una pequeña reverencia con un brazo extendido mientras que el otro lo colocaba sobre su pecho – Sé que estos días han sido duros y por eso he venido a traerles un pequeño espectáculo para su diversión.

Tras su presentación enderezó su cuerpo sacando las cartas que conformarían su mano. Una sonrisa amplia se formó en su rostro al verlas y sin demora activó Hippo Carnaval quienes comenzaron a bailar alrededor de su público que estaba demasiado abrumado para reaccionar.

– Es hora de comenzar con la diversión.

Era limitante ser el único artista. En sus duelos con Gongenzaka contaba con sus turnos para intentar armar su espectáculo o incluso antes de la desaparición de su padre donde lo apoyaba y guiaba. Pensar en ello cambió su estado de humor hasta que el sonido de un gong se hizo presente intentando ir al compás de las bailarinas. Dirigiendo su vista a la fuente del sonido vio a Tamtam justo encima de Yuzu quien

– Esta tarde tendremos un pequeño espectáculo y durante la cena los mayores tendremos que discutir algunos temas serios.

Dijo Yuzu con un brazo extendido tratando de lucir alegre aunque sus ojos rojos delataban que se estaba esforzando para lucir de esa manera. Yuya sospechaba que él debía lucir igual y aunque le preocupaba el rápido cambio de opinión decidió enfocarse de momento en su tarea.

 ** _…_** ** _.._**

* * *

 ** _No duelo en este capítulo._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Falta otro capítulo y termina esta corta historia_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Calma y determinación**

Yuzu sentía la mirada preocupada de Yuya desde el día anterior mientras caminaban por las vacías calles de Maiami. Entendía que su cambio de opinión con respecto a su duelo tras haber gritado de esa manera era la causa de su estado pero no tenía deseos de hablar de ello de momento.

Todavía recordaba como el estrés de la situación le hizo perder la calma gritándole a Yuya quien solo intentó ayudarla. Fue justo cuando cerró la puerta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, de cómo le había dado la razón a su tío y dado por perdidos todos los esfuerzos de su padre. Carecía de recuerdos de la época en que seguían siendo parte de la rama principal por lo que no estaba segura de cuanto tuvo que hacer para ganar su libertad pero las pocas veces que lo habló pudo notar la insinuación de que la ausencia de su madre estaba relacionada con ello.

" _Sí Yuya puede seguir creyendo que los duelos pueden seguir siendo por diversión, yo debo al menos intentarlo"_

Ese fue el pensamiento que el día anterior le motivó a regresar con los niños e invocar a Tamtam cuando lo vio perdido sobre como continuar lo que empezó. Mismo que ahora tenía mientras se ocultaba tras un carro abandonado haciéndole una seña a Yuya para que en silencio la imitara. Tras confirmar que no había otros seres cerca siguieron con su carrera rumbo a su casa tomando el camino largo en un silencioso acuerdo por buscar primero alguna pista sobre el paradero de Gongenzaka.

– ¿Se lo habrán llevado?

La pregunta de Yuya no se atrevió a responderla al llegar al dojo de la familia Gongenzaka y únicamente encontrar un disco de duelo junto a sus cartas dispersas. Lentamente las recogió dudando que hubiera tenido oportunidad de usarlas para luego guardarlas en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido.

– ¿Crees que los vampiros vayan a lastimarlo?

Otra pregunta la cual en esta ocasión carecía de respuesta. Todo lo que sabía sobre ellos era la forma como menospreciaban a los humanos y algo como lo que acaban de hacer carecía de sentido. Solo podía esperar que no mintieran cuando la voz dijo que protegerían a los niños a su cargo porque eso al menos le daría tiempo para pensar en un plan de rescate.

– Debemos seguir – Dijo finalmente pasando la mano distraídamente en su disco de duelo listo en caso de ser usado – Quizás la biblioteca del sótano tenga respuestas.

Su padre siempre insistía en que era muy joven para ver aquellos libros, solamente dándole los que seleccionaba como parte de su entrenamiento. Creía que entre ellos encontraría algo que les resultara útil por lo que dando un paso tras otro, decidida a vivir bajo sus propios ideales, lideró el camino. Enseñándole a Yuya el otro uso que tenían los movimientos que les enseñaban en la escuela.

No podían demorarse más tiempo en regresar por lo que empezar a usar caminos improvisados sobre las paredes que protegían los jardines de las casas y sus techos. La falta de experiencia hacía que en ocasiones tuvieran que bajar la velocidad para no perder el equilibrio pero cuando Yuzu vio su casa sonrió. Misma sonrisa que desapareció al ver a uno de los misteriosos monstruos, uno que parecía una gran araña blanca, correr desde su derecha.

Tanto ella como Yuya no querían enfrentarse a esa criatura pero durante su discusión antes de salir llegaron a una conclusión: Debían determinar cuan fuertes eran aquellos seres para saber si sus cartas podrían protegerlos. Intercambiando una breve mirada para poner en practica la estrategia que habían planeado sacando sus cartas simultáneamente.

– Recuerda que esto no es un duelo, basta con una pausa corta para que el disco lo reconozca como un turno distinto – Explicó Yuzu invocando simultáneamente a Sonata y Canon quienes inmediatamente fueron a detener el avance del monstruo – Las magias y trampas son las que consumen más energía seguidas por las de monstruos según el número de estrellas y la cantidad. Dos monstruos de nivel cuatro es lo mismo que uno de nivel ocho, ¿entendido?

– Eso creo – Dijo inseguro Yuya invocando a Hippo pero a diferencia de las veces anteriores no lo montó sino que siguió a Yuzu en su carrera rumbo a la casa – ¿Lo hacemos ahora?

Con un asentimiento procedieron a tomar su siguiente carta y sacrificaron a sus monstruos para invocar al más fuerte de cada uno de sus mazos. Dándose la vuelta para poder ver la batalla cada uno preparó una carta de apoyo para usar en caso de ser necesario. Sin embargo el enfrentamiento de Mozarta y Odd–Eyes Dragon contra el monstruo en forma de araña no se prolongó por mucho tiempo siendo fácilmente destruido por un ataque de energía por parte de ambos.

– Son fuertes pero no tanto como los vampiros. – Concluyó Yuzu pensando si quizás hubiera sido suficiente con sus monstruos de menos estrellas. Era un detalle que podría significar la diferencia en enfrentamientos futuros. – Al menos haber arreglado nuestras barajas antes de salir dio resultados.

Tras decir eso recogió las cartas jugadas y colocándolas en la parte superior de su mazo, en el mismo orden en que las sacó, viendo que Yuya hacia lo mismo aunque su respiración agitada delataba lo cansado que estaba. Frunciendo el ceño se preguntó que tanto debía dejarlo luchar hasta que aprendiera a dominar la magia en su disco de duelo.

" _No creo que alguno de los niños que rescaté tenga la resistencia necesaria"_

Pensó sin poder evitar entristecerse al darse cuenta de que los niños que se entusiasmaron con volverse duelistas tras el espectáculo de ayer no podrían serles de ayuda durante un tiempo. Aunque habían algunos cuya motivación parecía radicar más en querer vengarse de los vampiros a quienes culpaban de las muertes en lugar de proteger a los sobrevivientes como dijeron.

" _De todos modos todavía debo de encontrar la forma de volver más cartas y discos útiles"_

Llenando su mirada de determinación se dirigió a Yuya quien ya no lucía tan agitado dedicándole una sonrisa llena de autoconfianza. Verlo hizo que inconscientemente sujetara sus manos detrás de su espalda sintiéndose más relajada antes de entrar a su casa. Una vez dentro tanteó la pared donde se encontraba la habitación de su padre encontrando una puerta camuflada por retratos y su color la cual conducía al sótano.

Tras ingresar en la habitación poco iluminado se vieron pronto rodeados por libros que adornaban todas las paredes los cuales tenían un aspecto antiguo con sus desgastados adornos dorados y cubierta de cuero arrugado. Hicieron otro breve intercambio de miradas para proceder con la siguiente parte del plan estando un tanto nerviosos por implicar separarse en ese caótico mundo.

Yuzu vio a Yuya perderse en el pasillo antes de ponerse a revisar que libros se llevarían. Fue una hora en la que permaneció leyendo encantamientos muy complejos para su entendimiento pero logrando al final encontrar los que necesitaba y otros con información sobre los vampiros.

" _No hay nada sobre esas criaturas"_ Pensó con tristeza mirando las dos pilas de libros que formó _"Podríamos invocar a nuestros monstruos para ayudarnos a llevarlos… o hacer varios viajes, tampoco es bueno abusar de esto y hay muchas otras cosas que llevar."_

Pasó su mano por su disco de duelo decidiendo finalmente por no correr el riesgo. Seleccionando los tres libros que consideraba mas importantes los cargó entre sus brazos y una vez cruzó la puerta la cerró colocando sellos de protección que encontró en uno de los libros en sus brazos para revisar si podía usarlos. Tras haberlo hecho no pudo evitar preguntarse si algún otro miembro de su familia o los clanes había sobrevivido.

" _Es probable… En realidad me sorprende que los Akaba no hayan hecho nada todavía"_

Apretando los libros contra su pecho consideró en ir al edificio donde LDS estaba en busca de ayuda. Idea que descartó al recordar que su padre le mencionó que ellos eran igual de hambrientos por poder como eran el resto de los Hiragi, capaces de las peores acciones solo para conseguir sus objetivos. Le bastó con recordar el sistema de adopción donde encerraban a niños incluso más jóvenes que ella para obligarlos a matarse mutuamente hasta que solo uno quedará en pie para dudar sobre qué tan buena idea sería contactarlos.

" _¿Estoy dispuesta a tomar el riesgo? Podría no ser cierto y... Esta no es una decisión que deba tomar sola"_

Dándose cuenta de que había estado perdiendo el tiempo se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a Yuya guardando en una maleta toda lo que seguía siendo comestible. La cantidad que logró conseguir apenas serviría para una comida pequeña debido al número de niños a su cargo.

– Necesitaremos más. También ropa y más maletas – Dijo mirando curioso los libros que guardaba entre las latas de ramen – ¿Vamos a las tiendas?

– Debemos asegurarnos de tener al menos para una semana – Comentó Yuzu dándose cuenta de un detalle que hasta entonces pasó desapercibido – La comida terminará acabándose eventualmente y tampoco es bueno que salgamos tan seguido. ¿Quizás deberíamos empezar un huerto o algo parecido?

– ¿Sabes hacer uno?

Un momento incomodo de silencioso se formó entre ambos. Entre más avanzaban con su tarea de sobrevivir, se encontraban con un nuevo problema y Yuzu no sabía cómo sentirse al ser capaz de pelear contra esas criaturas monstruosas mientras desconocía como cuidar de una planta.

– Supongo que tenemos la siguiente tarea para entretener al grupo.

Ante el comentario de Yuya, Yuzu no pudo evitar reír viéndolo tomar una pose con un brazo extendiendo mientras el otro lo ponía en su cadera. Fue de esa manera que con nuevos ánimos se dirigieron a una tienda cercana para recoger todo lo que pudieron siendo ayudados por un par de sus monstruos de menor nivel con el trasporte.

Fue así como tres semanas pasaron sin que tuvieran que presenciar otro incidente, únicamente los ocasionales encuentros con los monstruos sin nombre, y la organización interna del grupo se fue formando. Resultó un alivio encontrar entre los mayores a quienes poseían experiencia en supervivencia quienes se encargaron de cubrir los puntos que ni Yuya ni Yuzu podían. El único problema seguían siendo los que querían volverse duelistas.

– Si no confías en ellos entonces no deben de ser de confianza.

Había dicho Yuya de forma general refiriéndose a los aspirantes a duelistas y LDS mientras se encontraban a solas en el cuarto de control. Una declaración a la cual le faltaba su determinación habitual nuevamente indicándole que todavía estaba sola para ese tipo de decisión, de que era muy pronto para ceder del todo sus responsabilidades.

" _¿Qué nos deparará el futuro?"_

Pensó pasando el tiempo viendo las cámaras de vigilancia tras haberse ido Yuya. Limitarse a defenderse y buscar comida no parecía un idea alentadora pero cada vez que lo pensaba no se le ocurría que más pudieran hacer. O eso fue hasta que en una de las cámaras exteriores observó la silueta de un vampiro haciéndole apretar las manos en frustración al ser un recuerdo de que habían perdido ante ellos a Gongenzaka.

" _No somos los únicos"_

El número de niños que secuestraron era indeterminado y para cuando el vampiro desapareció de su rango de visión se percató de que era lo que deseaba hacer. Quería rescatarlos.

" _Por ahora carecemos de la fuerza para enfrentarnos a ellos pero eventualmente liberarnos a esta ciudad de los vampiros y esos monstruos"_

La idea llegó a su mente como si se tratara de la cosa más lógica a pesar de que en otra época se hubiera inquietado de participar en una guerra. Sin embargo eso no la detuvo para tomar a Petit Angel, una de las primeras cartas que pudieron conseguir desde el apocalipsis y la única en la que se animó a intentar usar lo aprendido en sus libros.

– Encuentra donde ocultan los vampiros a los niños.

Le ordenó tras activar la carta colocándola en el que era el primer disco de duelo modificado que construía. Una vez el monstruo se fue ocultó el disco tras un armario eligiendo las palabras con las cuales informaría de lo que su líder debido a las circunstancias había tomado.

 _"Al menos podremos revisar que Gongenzaka y los otros niños están bien hasta que podamos liberarlos"_

* * *

 **Primero, si existe el ramen enlatado. Segundo, no hay mucho que explicar con respecto al duelo:**

 **Sonata la Diva Melodiosa fue invocada normalmente y al estar en el campo fue posible invocar a Canon la Diva Melodiosa; ambos monstruos sacrificados para invocar a Mozarta. Por su parte Hippo cuenta como dos monstruos al sacrificarse para invocar a Odd–Eyes Dragon.**

 **Mozarta la Diva Melodiosa (8 estrellas) con 2600 puntos de ataque y Odd–Eyes Dragon (7 estrellas) con 2500 puntos. En total fue un poder de ataque de 5100 puntos.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Este es el final de este crossover. En verdad me gustaría seguir explorando la idea (y tengo muchas ideas de como hacerlo) pero entonces se volvería un longfic que no podría actualizar y prefiero dejarlo de esta manera (quizás cuando tenga más tiempo lo haga)**_

 ** _Ahora solo me queda otro crossover que publicar con la pregunta inversa: ¿Qué pasaría si algunos de los personajes de Owari no Seraph vivieran en el universo de Yugioh Arc-V?_**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Misión de rescate**

Fueron cuatro años de incertidumbre, de callejones sin salida y tensiones. Fueron cuatro años en los cuales los duelos para pelear contra monstruos reales se perfeccionaron dándoles la confianza de empezar con su misión. Donde uno a uno fueron rescatando los niños que lograron sobrevivir uniéndose a su grupo en expansión.

– Escuadrón tres y cuatro se quedaran protegiendo la base alertas en caso de que se necesite refuerzos mientras el escuadrón dos se preparará para la extracción en cuanto le demos la señal. Los escuadrones cinco a ocho se encargaran de los vampiros al norte y los del nueve al doce los del sur.

La voz de Yuzu se escuchó fuerte y clara en el originalmente salón de duelos de la escuela que terminó conviviéndose en su centro de reuniones. A su derecha permanencia Yuya tratando de mostrarse sonriente aunque por dentro, al igual que todos los presentes, estaba nervioso.

Llevaban años enfrentándose a vampiros y los monstruos desconocidos sin embargo esta sería la primera vez que se enfrentarían a un vampiro noble. Hoy sería el día en que rescatarían a quienes hace cuatro años fueron tomados bajo su control.

– El transporte de los más antiguos debería de empezar en una hora – Prosiguió Yuzu mirando la hora en su disco sonriendo un momento al recordar toda la información que lograron obtener infiltrando monstruos de duelo pequeños y con apariencia humana – Si todo sale bien pronto habremos librado a esta zona de los vampiros y podremos ampliar el efecto de nuestro campo de acción a toda la ciudad.

– ¡No más vampiros en Maimi! – Intervino Yuya elevando entusiasta un puño, gesto que fue acompañado por gritos por parte de los duelistas de los escuadrones que formaron – ¡Vamos a dejar que la batalla comience!

A pesar del optimismo del grupo había una sensación de pánico perceptible. Se llamaban así mismos escuadrones aunque ningún grupo poseía más de tres personas. Incluso las cartas que tenían a su disposición en su mayoría no podían considerarse poderosas y fue teniendo en cuenta eso que se hizo le distribución de los grupos.

– ¡Empecemos!

Tras ese último grito todos se dirigieron a sus respectivas posiciones. Al frente Yuya y Yuzu se dirigieron directo a la que solía ser su otra escuela donde, escondidos al otro lado de la calle, observaban a un grupo de tres vampiros de bajo rango en el exterior.

– Dos camiones de transporte – Contó Yuya alistando su disco de duelo al igual que Yuzu. – En verdad piensa movilizar a todo el grupo ese noble.

– Todo según la información que tenemos.

Justo como lo que planearon salieron otros dos vampiros guiando a un grupo de veinte humanos que tenían entre ocho y diecisiete años. Entre ellos vieron a Gongenzaka quien hizo un gesto rápido con la mano.

– El noble todavía sigue dentro, es momento de actuar.

Yuya dejó escapar un suspiro de nerviosismo antes de salir de su escondite agitando sus manos al llegar a la calle con intenciones de llamar la atención de los vampiros. Solo para garantizar que el efecto fuera logrado Yuzu activó Instrumento Santo con lo cual la atracción que sentían hacia él fue irresistible.

– Hola a todos – Anunció Yuya cuando vio a los vampiros acercarse pero su gesto estaba dirigido a los asustados humanos a quienes les quiño un ojo – Les mostraré un espectáculo.

Diciendo eso, Yuya usó la carta Hippo Carnaval quienes se interpusieron entre en el camino de los vampiros quienes se habían abalanzado en su dirección. Las hipopótamos no duraron mucho antes de ser destruidas por sus garras pero le dio tiempo suficiente a los miembros del segundo escuadrón de activar otra carta mágica que los obligó a retroceder un paso guardando sus armas. Una vez que los vampiros intentaron avanzar activaron cartas similares un total de cinco veces adicionales.

" _De momento vamos bien"_

Pensó notando como mientras los vampiros luchaban por librarse del control de las cartas mágicas, el tercer miembro del segundo escuadrón había logrado quitar la tapa de una alcantarilla cercana y comenzaba a guiar a los humanos dentro. Su confianza en el plan aumentó al ver lo bien que estaba saliendo. Cuando el último de los humanos fue liberado se marcó el inicio del siguiente paso.

– Invocaré a Hippo y colocaré dos cartas boca abajo.

Con esas palabras dichas Yuya se subió el hipopótamo con el cual retrocedió en el callejón siendo seguido por los vampiros. Fue una carrera corta que terminó al doblar en una esquina donde Yuzu los esperaba con la trampa preparada.

…

– Lo hicimos – Comentó Yuya acostado en el suelo de piedra con Yuzu sentada a su lado. Marcas en las paredes y ropa desagarrada blanca eran la única prueba de que en ese pequeño callejón se había librado una batalla – Los hemos liberado.

– Todavía nos falta el noble – Dijo Yuzu esperando que el resto de los escuadrones estuvieran cumpliendo con su parte.

Debido al capricho de ese noble de abandonar esta ciudad, la mayoría de los vampiros ya se han adelantado para adecuar su nueva ubicación. El número de enemigos con el que tenían que lidiar era ocho veces menor de lo habitual por lo que no podían evitar recordarse que esa sería su única oportunidad.

Una espera de diez minutos fue la que tuvieron que hacer antes de que un destello de colores se hiciera presente en el cielo. Siendo esa la señal de que el segundo escuadrón había hecho el traslado con éxito, ambos comenzaron a dirigirse a su siguiente objetivo.

Invocando a Hippo junto a una carta boca abajo, Yuya y Yuzu se montaron sobre él dirigiéndose la calle frente a la escuela donde el noble parecía darse cuenta de lo sucedido.

– Son una molestia.

Fue lo que dijo dirigiéndose en su dirección a lo cual Hippo debió comenzar a correr por la calle en un intento de poner distancia entre ambo. Por su parte Yuzu invocó a Aria equipada con Instrumento Santo sin embargo el vampiro noble ignoró acelerando rumbo ellos.

– ¡Intentaré ganar tiempo con Sonata! – Dijo invocándola tratando de no caerse por los continuos saltos de Hippo tratando de esquivar los escombros en la carretera – Necesitamos más poder y velocidad.

Yuya asintió ante sus palabras sacando otra carta ocurriéndosele una idea. De reojo vio como el vampiro soportaba los ataques de los monstruos de Yuzu quienes solo parecían causarle un daño mínimo a lo cual invocó a la Serpiente Látigo quien usó para activar el efecto de Huracán de la Banda de Actuación. El resultado fue hacer retroceder al vampiro un par de calles para luego volver a dirigirse a ellos.

– Mi turno – Anunció Yuzu sacando una carta notando como los edificios a su alrededor cada vez eran más altos – Colocaré a Tamtam e invocaré de modo especial a Canon. Yuya es hora de contraatacar.

Asintiendo tomó otra carta sonriendo ampliamente al ver que era la que necesitaban para completar su estrategia justo cuando pasaban debajo de un puente peatonal. Tras avanzar una calle adicional sacrificó a Hippo para poder invocar a Odd–Eyes Dragon sujetándose fuertemente de su espalda mientras lanzaba su ataque. Simultáneamente reveló su carta boca abajo, Melodía Melodiosa del Castigo Divino.

El ataque conjunto impactó al noble justo cuando estaba debajo del puente por lo que adicionalmente la estructura de metal y concreto cayó sobre él destruyéndolo.

– ¿Lo habremos derrotado? – Comentó Yuya respirando agitadamente al igual que Yuzu al tiempo que se bajaban de sus monstruos los cuales desaparecieron en ese momento.

– Eso espero.

Ambos se colocaron al lado del otro mirando la montaña de escombros con una mano en sus bolsillos, listos para tomar una Action Card para esquivar un posible ataque. Cuando de las rocas vieron una mano salir ordenaron a sus monstruos repetir el ataque siendo en esta ocasión capaces de verlo convertirse en cenizas.

– ¿Lo hicimos? – Murmuró incrédula Yuzu sintiendo incapaz de desactivar su disco de duelo.

– ¡Lo hicimos! – Gritó Yuya quien por su parte saltó emocionado y la abrazó en un intento de relajarla – Ahora debemos ir por la siguiente parte del plan.

Haciendo una seña con la mano Yuya llamó a Odd–Eyes Dragon para montarse en su espalda invitando a Yuzu a subirse con él. Un tanto más calmada ella aceptó la oferta desactivado su disco de duelo mientras se dirigían a su hogar. Durante el camino contempló el paisaje en ruinas preguntándose cuantos vampiros en esos momentos seguían en pie.

" _Incluso si todavía siguen aquí, ahora podremos eliminarlos"_

Con ese pensamiento tomó una de las Action Cards, Ventisca Ciega, pasándosela a Yuya para su activación. Una vez vieron el torbellino de nieve formarse no pasó mucho tiempo para que un destello se fuera extendiendo por el cielo de Maiami.

– Ya no podrán entrar más los vampiros o los monstruos – Dijo Yuzu finalmente comenzando a sentir que habían ganado – ¿Por qué no me siento tan feliz como debería?

Ante su voz llena de preocupación, Yuya no supo cómo responderle que incluso si el resto de los escuadrones cumplía su parte había un hecho que durante años olvidaron. Estando enfocados en su ciudad era fácil olvidarse del resto del mundo que estaba en situaciones similares.

No les era desconocido que los Akaba junto a la mayoría de los estudiantes de LDS sobrevivieron al apocalipsis para luego huir de la ciudad. Después de todo tenían a uno de esos estudiantes que tras haber preferido quedarse a rescatar a su prima de los vampiros se los mencionó.

También sabían que al menos el resto de la familia Hiragi estaba liderando un ejército. Aunque todavía haber hecho contacto con ellos bastaba con saber que existían vampiros que los recordaban como para deducir cuan poderoso debían ser.

Y esos eran solo dos ejemplos de grupos que los abandonaron por ser un lugar de baja prioridad. Sin población numerosa, sin un armamento reconocido, con apenas suficiente recursos para mantenerse con vida. Maiami carecía de algo deseable ya fuera un humano o un vampiro quien se fijara en ellos.

– Quizás es solo el cansancio por la batalla – Le mintió Yuya decidiendo que al menos deberían tener ese día para ser felices – Ahora solo regresemos a You Show Duel School para ver cómo están el resto de los grupos y una vez estemos seguros de ser los únicos en la ciudad…

– Hacer el espectáculo de victoria – Terminó Yuzu guiñando un ojo mientras elevaba uno de sus brazos imitando a medias la pose con que Yuya solía empezar los duelos que hacían para entretener a los niños – Nuestra actuación más grande e importante.

Decir eso hizo que Yuzu sonriera ampliamente cerrando los ojos imaginándose lo que sus padres les dirían. Habían sido capaces de proteger a la ciudad sin permitir que la esencia de sus duelos se perdiera.

…

* * *

 _ **Tiempo de explicar el duelo.**_

 _ **Primer turno Yuya:**_ **Invoca a Hippo, también conocido como Artistamigo Hipo Genial, (tres estrellas) y coloca una carta boca abajo [Jugó 2 cartas, le quedan tres en la mano]**

 _ **Primer turno Yuzu:**_ **Invoca a Aria la Diva Melodiosa (cuatro estrellas) equipada con Instrumento Santo intentando, y fallando, que el vampiro la ataque. Invoca especialmente a Sonata la Diva Melodiosa al haber otro monstruo melodiosa en el campo haciendo que los monstruos tipo hada ganen 500 puntos de ataque y defensa. De esa forma está dando un ataque con Aria y Sonata de 2100 y 1700 respectivamente. [Juega 3 cartas, le quedan 2]**

 _ **Segundo turno Yuya:**_ **Saca una carta. Invoca a Artistamigo Serpiente Látigo (cuatro estrellas) y activa Huracán de la Banda de Actuación que devuelve un monstruo a la mano por cada Artistamigo a lo cual devuelve a Serpiente Látigo pero falla el vampiro. [Juega 2 cartas, 1 es devuelta a la mano. En total tiene 3 en la mano]**

 _ **Segundo turno Yuzu:**_ **Saca una carta. Invoca a Tamtam (cuatro estrellas). Canon la Diva Melodiosa es invocada especialmente desde la mano al haber otra Melodiosa en el campo. [Juega 2 cartas, le queda 1 en la mano]**

 _ **Tercer turno Yuya:**_ **Saca a Odd–Eyes Dragon y sacrifica a Hippo para invocarlo. Revela la carta boca abajo Melodía Melodiosa del Castigo Divino que al haber cuatro monstruos provoca un daño de 3200.**

 **En todo momento los monstruos atacaron por lo que un estimado de cuánto daño recibió fue: 3200 (carta trampa) + 2500 (Odd–Eyes Dragon) + 1600 (Aria) + 1200 (Sonata) + 1000 (Tamtam) + 1400 (Canon) + el puente que colapsó** **≈ 10900 puntos de ataque + 5200 adicionales**


End file.
